


onanism

by sluttycrimehat



Series: carnal promises [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat
Summary: This wasn’t what he had been looking for when he decided to search for Angel Dust online.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: carnal promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	onanism

When deciding to take to the internet to try and find more information on Angel Dust, this wasn’t quite what he had been hoping to find. Though, it should have come as no surprise, considering the spider was in the adult film industry. So, of course most of the information readily available consisted of the same sleazy interviews, lewd photography collections, and a rather extensive filmography. 

None of which Sir Pentious really cared to delve too deeply into, if he was being honest with himself. He was already very much aware of the way Angel was, and didn’t need all of these links and articles to prove it to him. 

Was it really too much to ask for even just a sliver of information that didn’t relate to any or all of that? Considering he’d spent a few hours already sifting through what he could find, it seemed to be so. 

He had been just about ready to give up and toss his phone aside when he noticed one link, deep in the recesses of the search engine, that promised never before seen footage of the spider. Deep and personal, it said, and Sir Pentious could see no tell tale Xs or crude remarks in the link’s description. It seemed favorable, compared to everything else he’d gone by and through. 

He thought about it for barely a moment before deciding he had nothing to lose. He clicked on the link. 

A webpage opened up on his phone’s screen, with a video embedded in it. Before he could scroll away from it to see if the page had anything else to offer, the video started to play on its own. Sure enough, there was Angel Dust, lying on what could have either been a bed or a nest of cushions. Sir Pentious didn’t particularly care to decipher which of the two it was. For the moment, nothing of real interest was happening; Angel was simply lying there, head cocked to the side and heavy-lidded eyes on the camera.

His stare was intense. Almost alluring, but Sir Pentious distracted himself from that thought by noting the quality of the video wasn’t the best. This couldn’t have been something done professionally or in the studio. Maybe it had been taken privately? It certainly seemed like Angel was filming himself.

But, like the bed or cushions, he supposed that wasn’t important either. 

As one of Angel’s hands came into view and combed through his hair, Sir Pentious was starting to have doubts that this was going to actually reveal anything of interest about the spider. Still, he persisted and continued to watch as that same hand came back down to his face. A finger - the middle one - moved from his cheek, to his mouth, traced his lips, and then slid inside. 

Sir Pentious felt something beginning to twist and tighten inside him as he watched that finger slide in and out from between those lips. He should have just closed the page by now, and yet he continued to watch as Angel’s mouth opened, displaying sharp teeth and his middle finger pressed against an eager tongue. 

And then his hand left his mouth, and the camera followed its path down the length of his body and to - 

Oh, for Satan’s sake. He was naked. And now his hand was gliding over an already erect penis and dipping lower. Sir Pentious drew in a breath deeper than he meant to as he watched that slickened digit circling the opening below his balls. 

Another sharp breath as that finger slid inside. Angel mewled not a moment later, and Sir Pentious felt a very sudden heat rushing through his body. 

He really should have been turning this off by now. It obviously wasn’t what he was looking for. And yet… He couldn’t quite bring himself to look away from Angel fingering himself. 

The desire to keep watching only worsened when another hand found its way downward, and wrapped around his shaft. Angel squeezed himself, and Sir Pentious shifted his lower body. He had been relaxed just moments ago, but a good portion of his tail was tense now, and he could feel himself opening up. 

Despite being the only one in the room, he still reached down to cover himself, as though that may discourage his body from reacting the way it desperately wanted to. 

Angel’s hips gave a sudden jerk, and he let out a breathy gasp. Not that Sir Pentious had seen any of his other work, but it didn’t sound like he was acting. It sounded like genuine pleasure. 

And then Pentious could feel himself pressing against the palm of his hand. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he allowed himself to gently rub against the twin heads, giving himself only a fraction of what he really wanted. 

Angel’s finger left himself, and instead that hand worked on kneading the inside of one thigh. The hand that was wrapped around himself seemed to be moving faster now, too. The view shifted just a little, showing more of Angel than just his crotch now. Another hand was tangled into the fluff on his chest, kneading and tugging as needed. 

By now, Sir Pentious was completely exposed, both shafts rubbing against his hand. He chose one to take hold of, and bit at his bottom lip as he began to stroke. He watched Angel intently as the other demon pleasured himself, hands moving with expert ease all across his own body while Sir Pentious’ own hand seemed to fumble with guilt and desperation. 

He shouldn’t have been watching this, and he certainly shouldn’t have been getting off to it. This hadn’t been what he had been looking for at all, and he had tried so hard to avoid this. But by now, he was too far gone, and he didn’t want to stop looking at Angel, or touching himself. 

The camera’s view shifted again, and it once more focused on what Angel’s hands were doing between his legs. Sir Pentious let himself groan at the mere sight of Angel’s hand tugging at himself, pausing only to finger his leaking slit. 

And Sir Pentious wasn’t far behind. He could feel himself throbbing and twitching against his hand. The shaft he was holding was hot, and the other jerked, demanding attention of its own. He obliged, leaving one for the other, and giving it the same treatment. There was already pressure building inside of him, and the jutting of his hips told him this wasn’t going to take much longer at all. 

By the time Angel had finished, moaning wordlessly and arching his back, Pentious was coming, too. One load, and then the other, shooting out and then dribbling down their lengths and to his scales. He panted, watching as Angel focused the camera on his face again. His grin was sultry and lazy, and that made Sir Pentious groan, too. 

The video ended after Angel had winked, and a kiss had been blown to the camera, and that was when the snake finally decided to curse and toss his phone across the room.


End file.
